Alison Rollins
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: My version of how Alison's life is like after the time jump...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison Rollins**

 **Alison Lauren Rollins enter her office at Rosewood High. She is now a teacher there and she like it this far. It's only a month since she got the job, but she love every minute of it.**

"Hmmm, let's see..." says Alison as she switch on her computer.

She smile when she sees that she has an e-mail from her best friend and crush, Emily Fields.

The e-mail says "Hi, Ali. Sorry for not being in contact with you for half a year, but I needed some me time to recover from everything. You understand what I talk about. I'm back in Rosewood now and I want to see you. If you want that as well, respond to this message and let me know where and when we can meet up. Hugs and love from Em."

Alison blush a bit and sends a response that says "Hi, Emily. Don't get mad at me, but I'm married now, to a man named Steve Rollins. He's really nice to me, unlike any other guy I've been with in my life. I truly love him and he feels the same thing for me, I know that. Please accept this, sweetie. You'll always hold a place in my heart and you'll always be my friend, no matter what. Let's catch up on Friday night. Meet me at the Brew at seven. See ya, Em."

Emily sends no reply back, which confuse Alison a bit, but she switch focus to her work.

On Friday night, at seven, Alison step out from her car, right by the Brew. She is wearing a black leather dress. Her typical go to outfit for weekends.

"Hi, Alison." says a very familiar voice.

Alison turns around and sees Emily who no longer is the semi-shy and modest girl she used to be. She has now turned into a woman of true beauty and good strength.

Emily smile. She is wearing a US Army formal uniform with golden rank insignia and plenty of medals and ribbons, showing that she is rather high ranked.

Alison doesn't know much about military stuff, but she thinks that Emily is a Colonel.

"Wow, so the army brat is a soldier huh? I'm glad to see that you've become so amazing and powerful, Em." says Alison.

"Thanks. I'm a Colonel with 2 years of overseas command duty in my pocket, so to speak, and I was awarded the Legion of Merit last week." says Emily.

"Oh my gosh! The Legion of Merit...? Not anything to frown at, my awesome friend. I think that's so cool." says Alison.

"It seems you've done pretty good too, girl. English teacher at Rosewood High and married. Well done." says Emily with a friendly cute smile.

"Thanks." says Alison as she blush and giggle.

"So tell me about your husband." says Emily in a mature calm voice.

"His name's Steve and he's a scientist. I met him at a party when I was having my month off from college, you know, when I went to Florida to get away from all the damn shit..." says Alison. "After being friends only for a few months, I fell for him hard and we've been joined at the hip ever since."

"Do you actually like him?" says Emily.

"I love him. Steve makes my heart do back-flips with joy. Only one other person's ever done that and that was you, Emily Fields my sweet friend." says Alison.

"I believe you. If you love him so much, I'm happy for you. He has a really amazing woman." says Emily.

"Em, do you really still think I'm amazing after all the bad things I've done?" says Alison.

"Aww, of course I do." says Emily. "I understand that you had your reasons for doing most of what you did. You've always been my friend and always will."

"Let's have some coffee. Black high-caf, jumbo-size, right?" says Alison.

"Yeah. Cool that you remember my standing coffee order after all these years." says Emily.

"I don't think I could forget." says Alison.

"Cute." says Emily.

"Yep." says Alison in a casual voice.

"When do I get to meet your husband...?" says Emily.

"Stop by my house tomorrow. That would be awesome. I'll get to show him who Emily Fields is. He's heard me talk about you." says Alison.

"I will be there tomorrow. Do you keep in touch with Aria, Spencer and Hanna-Boo?" says Emily.

"Only one of them." says Alison.

"Who is it...? I guess it's Aria." says Emily.

"Actually it's Hanna-Boo. She and I hang out once a month and have a movie-night so I can make up for the time when I was all bitch on her." says Alison.

"I keep in touch with Spencer." says Emily. "Last year she and Toby sent me a christmas-present to me at base. I think that was sweet of them."

"Oh, what did they give you, Em?" says Alison.

"I can't talk about that here." says Emily with a tiny smile.

"Mmm, sounds yummy." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily. "Being a teacher, how is it...?"

"Amazing. I love it." says Alison.

"Does the students think you're cool or lame?" says Emily.

"Most of them seem to think I'm kinda awesome." says Alison.

"I hope so." says Emily. "The dress you wear now, do you wear that one at work too?"

"Oh no, this is my favorite weekend outfit. It's way too sexy for a woman who's working in classrooms where horny teenage boys can see her." says Alison.

"Ali, you forgot to mention horny teenage girls. I'm pretty sure you might have some gay or bi chicks in your class." says Emily.

"Probably...I mean, none straight kids didn't just stop to exist with our generation." says Alison.

"No, more like the total opposite. I'd say that gay and bi kids are very common these days." says Emily.

"I agree. Even if they don't show it openly I'm sure a fair amount of the teens I have in my classroom every school-day are either bi or gay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"I'm proud of you. It's really nice to see what an amazing woman you've become. The once so shy and insecure girl has truly grown up." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you like the new cool me." says Emily.

"I really do, Em. You're finally the vision of glory and beauty that I always knew you could be." says Alison.

"You say such sweet things." says Emily in a soft warm tone.

"Of course. I'm a sweet woman." says Alison.

"I know." says Emily.

"Em, you look good in your uniform." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Chicks in uniforms are really hot." says Alison.

"Slow down, girl. You're married." says Emily with a small friendly laugh.

"I know, but I'm free to like things as long as I don't touch, ya know." says Alison with a sexy smirk.

"Does your husband agree on that...?" says Emily.

"Yeah, he does." says Alison.

"I hope you're telling the truth." says Emily.

"Alison the liar doesn't exist anymore. These days I tell the truth." says Alison.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ali. You've really grown up." says Emily.

"Thanks, so have you, Em." says Alison.

"Aww! Thanks." says Emily.

The next day at Alison's house.

Emily gently knocks at the door.

"Oh..hi, Em! Please come in and make yourself at home." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali...nice to be here." says Emily as she step inside and take off her old Rosewood Sharks jacket.

"Emily Fields, I guess." says Steve.

"Yeah, I'm Emily." says Emily.

"Emily, meet my husband Steve Rollins. Steve, meet my friend Emily Fields." says Alison.

"Ali, told me that you're a swimmer." says Steve.

"I was a swimmer. I'm a Colonel of the US Army now." says Emily.

"You should have worn your uniform, Em." says Alison.

"I wanted to go old school today with my old swim-team jacket." says Emily.

"Once a Shark, always a Shark." says Alison with a tiny cute laugh.

"Yeah, kinda..." says Emily as she laugh a bit as well.

"Perhaps you'd like a glass of apple juice or maybe something stronger? I've got a bottle or arabic brandy that Hanna gave me." says Alison.

"Juice please." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison as she head into the kitchen to get the juice.

Emily takes a seat on the white couch in the living room.

"Emily, is it true that you were in love with Alison back in high school...?" says Steve.

"Yeah, it's true. Don't be mad at me, she and I are just friends now. Ali love you very much, Mr Rollins." says Emily.

"No fear. I'm not mad at you. I know that Ali love me and you can call me Steve." says Steve.

"Okay. Good. When you met Alison for the first time, was it love at first sight for you?" says Emily.

"Actually no. She and I were just friends at first, but then we fell in love. She's really sexy and I can't believe I didn't see that the moment we first met." says Steve.

"I hope you know what a lucky man you are. Alison's an amazing woman. She is smart, cool, fun, beautiful, powerful and sexy. Everything a man...or woman...wants." says Emily.

"You said you're a Colonel, right?" says Steve.

"Yeah, I'm a Colonel." says Emily.

"What division are you in?" says Steve.

"Command." says Emily.

"It must be hard for you, being a gay woman and a command-division officer." says Steve.

"Not really. Things go really smooth for me. Army people are kinda open-minded these days. I'm not seen as less than the other officers because of my sexuality." says Emily.

"That's good." says Steve.

"Em, here's your juice." says Alison as she enter the room and hans Emily a glass of fresh apple juice.

"Thanks." says Emily with a smile.

"Em, I hope you haven't told Steve any dirty stories about me." says Alison with a tiny laugh.

"I'd never do that. I'm not a perv." says Emily.

"I know, Em. You're a sweetie." says Alison.

"Ali, was Emily your first love?" says Steve.

"Yes." says Alison.

"That's kinda hot." says Steve as he put his hand on Alison's ass.

"Oh yeah, touch me there." says Alison in a slutty voice.

"Save that for when I'm not around please." says Emily.

"You don't wanna watch?" says Alison.

"Uh, no thank you." says Emily.

"Let's not make your friend uncomfortable, babe." says Steve as he gives Alison a soft kiss.

"Okay. I'm not sure I can wait though. I'm horny." says Alison.

"I will go home and leave you guys alone. Ali clearly needs to get some." says Emily as she drink up her juice and then walk out into the hallway, put on her jacket and then leave.

"Now please let's go upstairs..." whisper Alison into Steve's ear.

The next day.

Alison and Emily eat lunch at the Grille.

"Ali, did you and your husband have a good time last night?" says Emily.

"Oh yeah! We had an amazing time. Steve know how to pleasure a woman." says Alison.

"I'm sure you love that." says Emily.

"I do love that. It's no secret that I'm sex crazy." says Alison.

"There's a movie night at Aria's tonight. I will be there and so will Spence and Han. Are you gonna show up?" says Emily.

"If you and the girls want me to." says Alison.

"We do. It's been a long time since we all hung out." says Emily.

"Okay. I'll be there." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Emily.

6 hours later at Aria's house.

Emily gently knocks on the door.

"Em, come in, we're trying to decide what movie to watch." says Aria when she open the door and sees Emily.

"I wanna watch something cute." says Hanna, still acting kinda childish, even though she's an adult.

"I prefer an historical documentary." says Spencer in a mature calm tone.

"So do I. Much better than what Hanna would pick." says Aria.

"Perhaps a classic romance movie..." says Emily.

"That sounds nice." says Alison as she suddenly walk through the door.

"Ali, you're here. Awesome." says Aria.

"I promised Em that I would come." says Alison.

"Still having a crush on Emily?" says Hanna.

"No, of course not. I'm a married woman." says Alison.

"Okay...whatever..." says Hanna. "Anyways, I really wanna watch something cute and pink."

"Han, what are we, five?" says Spencer.

"As you wish, I'll save the cutie movie for another time." says Hanna.

"How about this one? I think it has something we all can enjoy." says Emily as she finds a movie among Aria's DVD collection.

"Yeah. I haven't watched 'Amore de Magnific' in a while." says Aria.

"Isn't that one in French...?" says Hanna with a frown.

"Yes, it's a good French movie from 1966." says Spencer.

"So how am poor little me going to get what they say? I don't speak fuckin' French..." says Hanna.

"This is the special crystal clear DVD version so there are subtitles." says Aria.

"I knew that." says Hanna.

"Are everyone okay with this movie?" says Emily.

Aria, Spencer and Alison nod and smile, but Hanna does not.

"4 against 1, majority wins." says Alison.

Emily open the DVD case and hans the disk to Aria who gently and with grace, place it into the DVD player.

"Okay, let's go!" says Alison as she grab the remote and press play.

During the movie, Aria is totally focused on it and so are Emily and Spencer, while Alison is semi-focused and Hanna eat popcorn and drink beer.

When the movie comes to an end after nearly 4 hours, Hanna says "Finally! Almost fell asleep..."

"Han, it's a classic movie." says Aria.

"Yeah, even Ali seemed to enjoy it." says Spencer.

"I did. It was really good." says Alison.

"Sure, whatever...next time I get to pick the movie." says Hanna.

"Great...! Bring on the damn cutie-stuff..." says Spencer with sarcasm.

"I may love cute pink stuff, but I'm also kinda kinky and I really enjoy sex." says Hanna.

"We all know that you're a bit sex crazy, Hanna. It's no secret." says Aria.

"I once saw a dildo in Hanna's closet." says Alison.

"I've seen that too. It's red." says Aria.

"It's a rabbit style one. Mona gave it to me back in the days." says Hanna.

"She stole it for you, didn't she?" says Alison.

"I'm not sure...probably..." says Hanna.

"Who wants another beer?" says Aria.

"I do." says Hanna.

"Me too." says Spencer.

"I'm good, thanks." says Alison.

"I've had enough for tonight." says Emily.

"Okay." says Aria as she walk into the kitchen and grab a beer for herself, one for Hanna and one for Spencer.

"Em, what's life in the army like?" says Hanna.

"It's amazing. I love it." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're truly powerful, Em." says Alison. "I can admit that I would never make it in the army. I'm not strong enough for that."

"Ali, you're not weak." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Em." says Alison.

2 days later, Alison and her husband are walking in the park.

"Babe, did you have fun at the movie night with the girls?" says Steve.

"Yeah, it was nice to hang out with them again like when we were teens." says Alison.

"I'm glad you had fun." says Steve. "Are you the most popular teacher at Rosewood High yet?"

"No and I'm not trying to be that." says Alison. "I'm fine as long as most of my students like me and they do."

"Good." says Steve.

"Let's go get coffee. At the Brew." says Alison.

"Sure, babe." says Steve.

When they get to the Brew, Alison and Steve sees a police officer who sit by the table out front, drinking coffee and reading a book.

Alison doesn't recognize him at first, but it's Toby, Spencer's boyfriend.

"Ali, isn't that the guy who's dating your friend Spencer?" says Steve.

"Oh yeah, you're right. That is him." says Alison.

Toby look up from his book when he hear Alison's voice.

"Alison, are you two here to get coffee too?" says Toby.

"Yes." says Alison with a friendly smile.

"Waiting for Spencer?" says Steve.

"No, she was already here. She left just a few minutes ago." says Toby.

"Interesting book?" says Alison.

"Yeah. Spencer gave it to me." says Toby.

"Toby, you're the second person in uniform I see this week." says Alison.

"I guess the other one's Emily." says Toby.

"Yes, that's right. She's a Colonel." says Alison.

"Wow! That's impressive. Emily's truly grown into a magnificent noble woman." says Toby.

"She has. So true." says Alison. "The once so shy girl has matured into an embodiment of confident and beauty. After all these years she's finally reached her full potential. I'm so proud of her."

"Ali, have a seat while I go get us coffee." says Steve.

Ali sit down by a table.

She thinks back to her and Steve's wedding.

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. When you smile, it's like bright perfect sunlight. I love you very much and it's an honor to be your man. May our love be forever." says Steve.

"Steve Alberto Rollins, you're such an awesome handsome gentleman. I feel so lucky to be with you. Today and forever, I love you so much. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." says Alison.

"I hereby declare you husband and wife. Doctor Rollins, you may now kiss your woman." says Father Riley.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_

Going through your memory-files?" says Steve when hereturn with two black coffee.

"What?" says Alison.

"Seemed like you were lost in your thoughts, babe?" says Steve.

"I was thinking about our wedding. How nice it was." says Alison.

"That was a perfect day." says Steve.

"Mmm, a very magical day." says Alison.

"Did the very badass Alison act all lovey dovey?" says Steve.

"I can be lovey dovey if I want to. I just prefer being badass and sexual." says Alison.

"I like you when you're sexual." says Steve.

"Of course you do. You are a man." says Alison. "Pretty much every man wants a woman who's sexy."

"I guess so." says Steve.

"There are many positive things about me being married to you. Such as the fact that since my last name's no longer DiLaurentis, most people seem to have forgiven me for all the bitchy bad stuff I did when I was a teen." says Alison.

"Ali, those things are ancient history. What's important is that these days you are awesome, sexy and nice." says Steve. "I love you, babe. Everything about you."

 **The End.**


End file.
